


Web Head

by sehvnteen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kitty - Freeform, Malec, Marvel Universe, Plot, Post-Book Series: The Infernal Devices, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Sizzy - Freeform, Wessa, clace, jessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehvnteen/pseuds/sehvnteen
Summary: Kit Herondale is Spider-Man and he's freaking out. Also his long lost relative's girlfriend's brother is trying to kill him. So that sucksorWhen Kit Herondale first got bitten by a radio-fucking-active spider, he didn't think much of it. For one, he didn't know it was radioactive— he didn't even know he was bit until all the feverish symptoms showed up.





	Web Head

When Kit Herondale first got bitten by a radio-fucking-active spider, he didn't think much of it. For one, he didn't know it was radioactive— he didn't even know he was bit until all the feverish symptoms showed up.

He didn't actually think that he would suddenly be able to cling to walls and lift cars (because who honestly thinks that? When you point a stick at a book and say ' _Accio_ ', you don't actually think it would fly to you.). So no, Kit didn't think he would become Peter Parker over night, thank you very much.

"So, you got web slingers?" Ty's voiced cracked with static on the phone. Kit could hear the rubix cube twisting and turning. Ty's phone must be crammed between his ear and his shoulder.

"No."

"Do you have a suit?"

"No."

" _DO YOU HAVE ABS?_ " Ty screamed, Kit winced. He was starting to regret telling Ty in the first place.

"What, Ty? No!" Kit sat on his bedroom windowsill, twirling the phone cord with his fingers. "Life isn't a comic book." The words left his mouth bitterly, he didn't ask for this to happen, he wasn't just going to change because a spider decided that Kit's blood seemed nice.

"Wish it were," Ty muttered. "So, what do you? With your powers?"

"Cheat in gym class, beat up any muggers who want my money." Kit was only half joking, what else was he going to use his powers for.

"Don't you want to do more? Don't you want to stop the bad guys? Fight for the good guys?" Ty had begun to sound tired; Kit couldn't blame him, it was close to midnight.

"I'm not Peter Parker, Ty."

"No, you're Kit Rook Herondale— and I know you wouldn't let the police ' _deal_ ' with the muggers and the car thieves while you sit there and do nothing. C'mon, Kit— haven't you always wanted to look out for the little guys?"

He sighed. "I am not Peter Parker," he repeated and then Kit hung up.

* * *

 

Days later, Kit hadn't bothered to talk to Ty. If Ty wanted to be friends with Spider-Man, then Kit wasn't the guy for the job. Instead, Kit had laid low; not raising his hand in class anymore, avoiding the cafeteria and eating in the hallway, and going straight to the subway station after school. It was fine that way.

Sometimes he would stop by the deli market on the corner of 57th street for a bottle of water and a pack of gum. Mr. Lee, the man who ran the small market, would talk to him about his cat. Then Kit would pay and leave, no trouble needed. Soon it was like he wasn't even capable of super strength and sped up healing, that was how Kit wanted the rest of his life to play out: like nothing had ever happened.

And if it would have turned out that way if Kit had not taken a shortcut to get to his apartment quicker.

The sun had set and the only thing illuminating the night sky were the street lamps and car tail lights, Kit shoved his earbuds into his ears and turned the music up to three fourths the volume, _Watching haters wonder why Gambino got the game locked..._

As Kit walked home, his backpack bouncing with each step and his hands shoved into his pockets, Donald Glover rapped into his ears. He would've gone home all dandy and fine if he just not heard the sound of a fist colliding to somebody's jaw and the sound of a foot being repeatedly thrusted into a torso. He really wished he hadn't heard it.

But because Kit couldn't help but being the damn hero, he bit back a curse and ran headfirst into that disgusting alleyway. There was an older boy, probably in his twenties, on the pavement. He was coughing up blood but the much taller figure was still kicking him. "Get up, Daylighter! Get up!"

Kit looked at the scene, horrified. He processed everything too slowly because the man on the ground was no longer coughing, it didn't even look like he was breathing. "Hey!" He shouted, sprinting to the man.

The man looked up, his face looked ghastly. "Listen, kid, you have no idea what you're dealing with. So, how about you carry on your walk home."

Kit shook his head. "I don't think so." Before even thinking, he lunged at the guy, tackling him into a pile of cardboard boxes and bags of trash. While the man was distracted, Kit grabbed one arm of the bloodied man and lifted him up on his shoulder. The man's brown hair was sweaty and in large gross strands, his glasses were hanging crookedly off his nose, and his graphic tee shirt that read Made In Brooklyn had been dirtied and tattered. Kit tried to hobble them as quickly away from the other man as possible. "Hey, man, what's your name?"

He mumbled an incoherent murmur but that murmur made unwound a ball of stress in his chest because at least he was somewhat regaining consciousness.

Kit dragged him through the streets of New York, probably from a distance looking like a friend carrying his drunk friend. Somewhere along the way to the bus stop, the man had gained full consciousness.

He groaned. "Wh-Who—" another groaned escaped his lips. "Who are you?"

"Kit. My name is Kit Herondale. You?" His voice was shaking, he truly didn't know who he was carrying, what if he was on the run from the FBI?

"Simon. Lewis." Simon emitted another groan, possibly even worse than the first. "Where are we going?"

"Bus stop. I'm taking you to a hospital."

Simon jolted. "No! Y-You can't!" He began to try to escape Kit's grasp but instead he firmly landed on his ass. Simon didn't even bother to get up, instead he wriggled his phone out of his pocket.

Kit thought this entire chain of events was bizarre.

"Clary!" Simon sighed in relief, "Listen, he's here and he isn't happy." He exploded into another fit of coughs. "I'm fine, I'm fine but you and Jace need to get out of town." He waited a beat. "No, you can't stay! _Are you kidding?!_ "

Kit twiddled his thumbs, _should he leave?_

"Yeah, I'm with this guy named Kit." Simon put his hand to the speaker, "Hey, what's your last name again?" This time Simon spoke directly to Kit.

"Herondale."

Simon's brows furrowed. Kit assumed that he just thought the name was odd, he knows he did. Sounded like a bird to him.

Kit watched Simon raise his phone back up to his ear, "Clary? Yeah, his last name is Herondale...yeah, I know..." Simon looked over Kit's shoulder. "We're on 57th. Yeah, we'll wait."

"What! No, we can't wait!" Kit exasperated. "Whoever that blonde guy was, he was beating the shit out of you! You were coughing up blood! We need to get you to a hospital!" He looked at Simon as if he were crazy.

"I'm not going to a hospital."

Kit scoffed. "Fine." And in true New Yorker fashion, Kit did the relatively rude thing: he sprinted. He had a French quiz tomorrow and he was not going to fail because some guy he tried to help won't go to the hospital.

* * *

 

The next night, Kit repeated his same routine, go straight to the subway, stop by a bodega or something, and then go home. He started to warm back up to Ty but refused to do any of his spider skills in front of him anymore, Kit didn't even do them by himself.

Night rose, Kit tossed his hood up and shoved earbuds back into his ears. He heard his keys jingle in his pocket through his music but refused to acknowledge them.

All of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed Kit by his backpack and yanked him against a brick wall. "You're a new one." They said, it sounded like a man talking, probably around his late teens. Kit could see peroxide white hair sticking out of the mask, his eyes were a frosty green. He ripped off the mask but it took him a moment to realize that he was the man beating up Simon the day before.

Before Kit could even comprehend, the figure tried to throw a punch at him but he caught their fist with his own. Taking advantage of the man's shock, Kit pushed forwards and slammed him against the wall, his arm pinned to his neck. "New _what_?" He spat.

The man chuckled. "I should've known Jace had a fucking youngling running around Manhattan. It's fine though, more Herondale blood spilled the better."

" _What century are you from?_ " Kit punched him in the stomach. It must've been harder than he thought because the man almost doubled over if Kit weren't keeping him upright. "How the hell do you know my last name?" The man didn't answer. "Hey! I am talking to you! Do you like beating up random people for nothing? Answer me!" He had never heard his voice that harsh towards anybody.

"I think you need to go check on ol' Johnny Rook before you go threaten me."

Kit loosened his grip on the man. "What did you do?"

That must've been the reaction he wanted. "I think you should go check yourself." The man smirked. "I don't know what you are now, Christopher— but I know who you are and trust me? You don't want to make an enemy out of me."

"I don't even know who you are." Kit huffed, he staggered back and before thinking, he brought his fist to the man's jaw. Then he ran. He ran like hell.

* * *

 

Apartment 212B's door was busted open. Kit felt every vein in his body burst. "Dad?" He called out, tentatively stepping into the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place. Kit's comic book still was splayed out on the couch, but that's when he knew something was up. Kit's father would've left in in his room. "Dad!" He yelled again.

No response.

Kit dashed into his room where nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing except a brown paper bag on his bed.

**_You'll thank me in the long run_ **

**_-TB_ **

He ripped the bag open to reveal two black wrist bands made of black metal and a sports shirt with a fucking red spider on the chest. There even was a mask underneath everything.

"You've got to be kidding me," He muttered underneath his breath.

But he couldn't think of how utterly ridiculous it was, his father was missing because of some fucking cult or something didn't like his last name. Kit was cursing which Herondale pissed off the blonde psychopath in the past. Reluctantly, Kit swapped his current shirt for the sweatshirt and slipped his wrists into the web slingers, the only thing he hadn't put on was the mask.

Kit wasn't Peter Parker, Kit wasn't Spider-Man. He was Kit Herondale. And that meant something.

"Are you done?"

Kit, on instinct, accidentally jumped onto the ceiling.

Leaning against the doorframe was a boy in his twenties, he had a thin and wiry built but had muscles that beat Kit's any day.

"W-Who are you?"

"I should be asking you but I'm afraid you're going to say Peter Parker." The blonde boy's eyes glinted. "I am Jace Herondale and apparently your some long lost Herondale relative of mine. I personally don't see it but sure."

"I've heard your name before. Jace. I've heard it before," Kit stammered.

"Simon. You heard it when he was talking to Clary after Sebastian had beaten the living shit out of him." Jace sounded almost non-chalant, as if that happened all the time.

The face got a name. Sebastian. Huh, Kit always thought Sebastians were all prim and proper— British or French maybe. "I don't care about Sebastian, all I care about is finding my dad."

Jace smirked. "So, you have no desire to become New York's next vigilante?" He crossed his arms. "That's good, we're going to need you and your webs."

"Y-You can't just break into my house and say that you need me to help you stop some lunatic just because you say that you're a relative of mine. My dad is missing," Kit shouted.

"And Sebastian is probably the person behind it!" Jace's tone hardened. "Listen kid, I can't have your death on my hands and if I let you wander around New York now that you've made yourself a target to Sebastian, then whatever happens to you is on me."

"It isn't."

"Yes, it is! You are my—"

Kit couldn't help himself, suddenly a string of webs flung out of his wrist and onto Jace's mouth.

"I am not your responsibility. Got me?" Kit tugged his sweatshirt back on and shoved his mask into his pocket. Jace tried to rip the webbing off but it was sticking. He stuck Jace to the wall, the webbing sticking to his wall. "That's probably going to dissolve in two hours. Okay?" He stuck up two fingers, "Two."

* * *

 

"Kit? What is happening? Why didn't you tell me that you're being hunted by a killer?!" Ty yelled. "This is exactly why I made you that suit."

"Are you actually taking credit on printing a spider onto a tee shirt you bought at Under Armour?"

Ty grinned wickedly. "Naw, I'm taking credit for creating actual web slingers! Julian's workshop may be filled with paintings and shit but he had loads of scrap metal from old sculptures."

"Not now, we need to find my dad." The two had scrounged alleys and city streets but no avail, Johnny Rook was no where to be seen.

Ty sighed, throwing back a piece of cardboard. "I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I think you're going to have to go to Jace about this, he's the only person you know who could link you to Sebastian, and then your dad."

"That asshole doesn't care about finding my dad, he just cares about taking down Sebastian."

"Pfft, I would too. Sebastian Morgernstern is fucking crazy."

"You know the guy?"

"Everyone does, Kit. Him and his group have been responsible for multiple big family deaths, he got the Carstairs family, you know the ones who donated that wing to Bronx High School? Yeah, their daughter, Emma, now lives with us because he slaughtered their family."

"He said," Kit paused. He assumed that Sebastian was bluffing. "He said that the more Herondale blood he spills, the better. That's why I'm so worried about my dad."

"You're scared he's next."

"Yeah. I am."

Ty groaned. "What are you going to do when you find him, huh? You can't protect him from of a group of murderers with just quick reflexes and some webbing."

Kit fidgeted with the web slingers, tugging his sweatshirt sleeve over them. "What is the webbing made out of?"

"Uh... you don't want to know." Ty shuffled around the alleyway. "Okay, Kit, I don't think there's anything here."

"This was where I first saw Sebastian beating up Simon, it's also super close to where Sebastian tried to beat the shit out of me." Kit kicked a trash can in frustration. "Should I go to the police?"

Ty paused and stared at Kit. "You, a teenage boy who got bit by a radioactive spider and turned into Spider-Man who is also equipped with web slingers, wants to go to the police."

"...Yes?"

Ty threw a discarded milk carton at Kit's head (well, he aimed for his head but Kit blocked it because come on, he has spider reflexes). "Dumbass."

"Well, what do I do then?"

"Oh, I don't know? Ask for us for help?" Kit groaned at the sound of Jace's sound. He turned and saw the blonde boy at the other end of alleyway.

"Are you following me or something?!" Kit shouted.

"Yes. We are." Jace watched Kit scoff, "Listen, kid, we found your dad's body."

"Where is— wait, did you say body?" He must've heard Jace wrong. They found his dad. Alive. His dad was alive.

"I'm sorry." Jace didn't sound sorry, he didn't even seem to care. "We found his body on a street in Queens, he got shot."

Kit didn't believe Jace, but his body  betrayed him and he felt hot tears run down his face, which was still contorted with rage. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him..."

"That's the spirit," Jace commented.

"What!" Kit exclaimed. "What, no! Nobody is killing anybody!"

"Shame." The two watched Jace pick at his cuticles. "Well, if you two are done, I suggest you should follow me— we got crime to stop."

"Just homicide."

"Cause homicide isn't a crime?" Jace gestured them to follow him. "He's having a meet-up with his crew at eleven, we're going to this abandoned train station down in Queens. Can I count on you, Spider-Man?" Kit could tell Jace was joking but he wasn't. His father was dead, probably rotting in a coroner's office; was he just supposed to accept that and plan a damn funeral? _Kit thinks the fuck not._

Kit listened, grabbing Ty by his shirt sleeve, the two followed Jace back into the busy streets of New York. "Where are we going?"

"First, you have to know the rest of us. We're all targets," Jace pointed square at Ty's chest. "You too, Blackthorn."

Ty sputtered. "But w-we're not important." Kit could almost see Ty's brain moving quick with thoughts and solutions.

"Never brushed on family history? That sucks." Jace didn't speak to them for the rest of the trip (and it was a pretty long trip, they had to switch three trains). An hour or two later, Jace led them to what looks like an abandoned church.

Jace moved to unlock the door but Kit put his arm in front of his chest, "No, let me try something." He didn't wait for an answer and began to climb up the church walls. Worked in the movie, why wouldn't it work in real life? That had been his mantra recently. Kit climbed all the way to the top, looking down at an expectant Jace and a smiling Ty. Taking in a deep breath, he jumped back, propelling himself almost horizontally instead of vertically. He webbed a near by branch and swung down, kicking the door open with his feet.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kit heard Ty shout from outside. It wasn't as awesome inside the church because inside the church, there stood five adults pointing various sorts of weapons at him. A girl with pin straight black hair had a silver whip in her hand and a boy beside her held an old fashioned bow and arrow. The girl with the red hair only was the same height as the boy's shoulders held a sword, her arm was shaking though. Kit saw Simon as well, except Simon barred only a short knife. However, the Asian man beside Simon only had his fists up.

Kit waved awkwardly. "Hi."

Arrow-Boy slung an arrow and aimed at his chest.

"No, Alec, stop." Kit turned and saw Jace with Ty following in tow. "He's the lost Herondale."

"I am not the lost Herondale, I've been a Rook-Herondale for my entire life, maybe you're the lost Herondale," Kit mumbled, he got back up and dusted off his shirt. "Hello, Simon."

Simon gave him a close lipped smile.

"You're Spider-Man?" Whip-Girl asked, she clearly expected a buffer person, Kit felt her eyes glaze over his sad sad lack of muscles.

"No, I'm Captain America," Kit rebuffed.

They weren't laughing.

"Prove it," the man with blue hair demanded.

Kit rolled his eyes and shot two webs at the left and right walls, pulling them back, he propelled himself forward and landed at the alter.

" _AWESOME_!" Ty yelled again.

Jace gave him a lopsided grin and began to introduce each of them. Arrow-Boy apparently was Alec (his full name was Alexander but Alec stuck and Alex didn't?), Whip-Girl was his sister and her name was Isabelle. The girl with red hair was named Clary, and he of course knew Simon. Lastly, the man with only his fists for weapons was named Magnus (Kit was thinking of Magnus Chase but he suspected that Magnus wasn't the kind of guy who would liked being compared to a children's fantasy book character. Also this Magnus apparently was an ex-MMA fighter so Kit really didn't want to piss him off).

"Wait, I heard Sebastian call Simon something like lighter, what was that all about?"

"Aren't you full of questions." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Street name," Simon offered. "I got named Daylighter because unlike the rest of these people, I actually try to stop them during the day and night. It's a stupid name but it stuck."

"We all have stupid names," Clary offered.

While Kit was looking at them like they were crazy, Ty was looking at them like they were the superheroes come to life (ironically, he never looked at Kit that way).

"Yeah, I'm apparently Whiplash because of... ya know," Isabelle pointed down at her whip.

Her brother frowned. "I got Lightworm."

"We can tell you were attempted to be named the Lost Herondale but I assume you're attached to the Spider-Boy name?" Jace said.

"Spider-Man."

"We got a real life Peter Parker amongst us, everybody!" Jace joked. "Listen, kid, I know you're only helping us out because you want to avenge father blah blah blah but this is bigger than that. This is about saving all of our asses and protecting the people of this city."

"If he wasn't murdering you guys, just any other family name, would you guys still be doing this?" Kit couldn't help but ask.

Jace nodded.

"Why?"

"Because when you could do the things that we can do and the bad things still happen, they happen because of you." He said. "We do our part to make this city a safer place."

"You stole that from Civil War didn't you?" Ty asked.

"Had to study up on my Spider-Man knowledge."

"I provided the movies!" Simon piped up.

Alec slugged him in the arm.

"So, are you in or are you out?" Jace asked.

Kit thought things in advance. Who was going to look after him now now that Johnny died? What was he going to do? He couldn't just keep going to school every day, pretending not to know what he already knows. He was never going to just be Kit Herondale again. And he wasn't just going to be some rip-off version of Spider-Man. He didn't know what he was or who we was going to be.

But he did know one thing. He knew that some maniac killed his dad and he knew that he wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing.

"So?" Simon asked.

They at looked at him expectantly, Ty included.

"I'm in."

—

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad, I had started CEDA (Chapter Everyday August)!
> 
> —


End file.
